Jump ropes are used for play, exercise, training, and sport. A typical jump rope has a pair of jump rope handles connected by a length of rope, the swinging of which rope a user controls by the handles. The length of the rope connecting the jump rope handles is often not adjustable in a typical jump rope. For those jump ropes offering an adjustable length of rope, the length of the rope is often only downwardly adjustable such as by cutting the rope, which irreversibly shortens the rope. Furthermore, mechanisms for connecting such shortened lengths of rope to the jump rope handles are often cumbersome requiring tools and time. Provided herein are jump rope handles including systems and methods thereof that address the foregoing.